


One Night Stand

by Mcdannolover1997



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Actors, Love, M/M, Mpreg, O'Caan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdannolover1997/pseuds/Mcdannolover1997
Summary: What if Alex and Scott met before Hawaii five o and have a one night stand





	1. The beginning to the end

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing I hope you guys like this story p.s scott will be the one pregnant in this story

Man what the hell happened to me last night Alex thought to himself as he began to wake up with the wrost hangover. When suddenly he felt the bed to began to move as flash of the night before flash back into his mind, now fully awake sits up and looks at the man that was laying beside him.

Alex ends up just sitting there not knowing what to do he knew he had to go and pick up his son but he didn't want to wake up the man who he spent the night with. The silents was broken when both men's phones start to go off, Alex starts to look for his phone as the other man starts to wake up. Hello Alex says as he answers his phone, and looks at the man sit up and answer his own phone. Mr O'Loughlin I really need to go home the person on the other side of the phone said bring Alex out of his thoughts.

Right um can you please stay there a little longer I will be there soon as possible Alex begged the person. Fine but only for a while the other person said before hanging up on Alex. Let me guess that was the wife wanting to know where the hell you are the man asked Alex with a smile on his face. Um no that was the babysitting, I'm Alex O'Loughlin by the way Alex says to the man holding out his hand waiting for the other man to shake it.

Scott Caan the other man says shaking Alex's hand. The two men just sit there looking into each other's eyes" this man is beautiful' Alex thought as he keeps looking into Scott's eyes. Um so you have a kid Scott asked breaking the silence, but not eye contact. Yea I have a twelve year old son Alex tells him also not breaking eye contact. So do you think you have time to join me for a morning shower Scott asks not wanting to say goodbye yet, I think I can make time for that Alex says has both men get off the bed and walk into the bathroom to have some morning fun.

Once Alex and Scott finished their shower, and got dressed they left the hotel room to began their day. Thanks again for last night and this morning Scott says as they walk out of the hotel, I really needed to blow off some steam Scott tells him. Don't mention it I had fun Alex tells him with a smile on his face. Yea me too, is there any chance you might want to do this again any time soon Scott asked nervously. I would love too, can I get your number Alex asked really hopeing that he didn't sound needy.

Yea sure here give me your phone Scott tells him as he hands Alex his phone, once they both put their numbers in each other's phones they said their goodbyes. As they went their separate ways they both couldn't help but hope that they could have a night like last night again soon.


	2. This Can't Be Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets some new that he was not ready for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any thing I hope you guys like this chapter 
> 
> P. S this story takes place while Alex was doing three rivers (I have never seen that show so it won't be a big part of the story)

I'm what! Scott asked shocked with the news that the doctor told him. You are pregnant me. Caan the doctor tells him once again, no see I can't be pregnant not in my line of business scott Says freaking out. There are a lot of stars that's are having children so I don't see how this will effect your career the doctor says not really understanding what the big deal was. Yea and those stars are women not men Scott says almost yelling.

Now days it's not just the women that carry babies the doctor tells him as he walks out of the room to give Scott some time to process with everything. How are people going to react when they find out that I'm with child Scott thinks to himself as he pulls out his phone and without thinking he calls the last person he wants to talk too. 

Hello Scott hears Alex Australian accent through the phone. Hey Scott says with his voice giving out on him. Is everything okay Alex asked confused to why Scott was calling him on set. Yea um everything is fine I was just wondering if you wanted to met up anytime soon Scott asked hoping he will have sometime to figure out how to tell Alex the news. 

Sure we are going on break on set in a couple of weeks we can met sometime around then, is that OK for you? Alex asked that's perfect Scott tells him as he jumps off the medical table. Great hey they are calling me back to set so I'm going to go ahead and get off of here Alex tells him. OK bye Scott says as he hangs up the phone and begans   
To walk out of the room. 

As he walks out of the room the doctor stops him to give him his parental Vitamins. Thank you Scott says you are welcome I would also like to see you in two weeks the doctor tells him. OK then I'll see you then Scott tells him as he walks out of the doctors office to his car. Once Scott gets into his car his phone begans to ring. Hello Scott says as he answers his phone Scotty it dad he hears James say though the phone. Hey dad how are Scott asked. 

I'm fine I was wondering if we could meet up for lunch James asked his son. Sure were would you like to meet Scott asked, once James told Scott where he wants to meet he says his goodbyes and hangs up the phone. How am I going to tell my dad the news Scott asked himself as he gets off his phone and begans to drive off to meet his father.


	3. Father Knows Best part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the name of the baby  
> Hope you guys like this chapter I'm trying a different way of writing please let me know if you like it like this or the other way short chapter

Hey dad how have you been Scott asks as he makes his way over to the table where his father is sitting

I've been good how have you been son James ask has Scott sits at the table with him

I can't complain Scott say while looking over the menu, and nothing sounds or looks good Scott thinks to himself.

You OK Scotty you don't look so well James says worried about his son

Yea I'm fine it's just nothing sounds or looks good Scott says 

What are you talking about everything sounds wounderful James says, wondering what is going on with his son

I'm fine dad, I just have an upset stomach Scott tells him

Well we can reschedule lunch if you aren't feeling well James says not really believing scott

I'm fine pop really Scott says trying to get his father to stop asking questions 

If you say so, how are things going James ask 

Before Scott could even answer the question he got the sudden urge to throw up, he hurrys up and runs to the restroom 

What is going on James ask himself as he watched his son run to the bathroom


End file.
